


Silent Screams

by Teart901



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teart901/pseuds/Teart901
Summary: Kuroo and his band rush add Kenma as a member. This becomes permanent and Kuroo would never expect what came next, at their very first concert.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	1. A Song Once Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is m first ever published work so If you have any suggestions or comments to help e improve they are highly appreciated also I apologize for any typos I might have missed.

*Kuroo's Pov*

Sometimes true talent is where you will least expect it. I thought to myself as I recalled all our bands practices, performances, auditions, everything. Especially the day we recruited our lead vocalist. I am the guitarist for the band, Flow. Lev, is our 2nd vocalist, Yaku is our drummer, Yamamoto is on bass and finally, Kenma as our lead vocalist. Of course it was a huge shock when we first heard Kenma sing. I mean who would imagine this quiet, introverted, anti-social, gamer boy to turn out to be the lead singer to a band? Even I didn't know he could sing, and we've been friends since we were eight! It all happened around a year ago.

"Kenma! My band just got entered into the national music festival!" I exclaimed "That's great Kuro!" He responded, not looking up from his game. I was so excited we had been trying for years to get to the national festival. We had gone to all of the city contests, all the county contests, even all the state contests but nationals was not something we had made it to in the past six years since we formed our band. All the hard work, practices, gigs everything was paying off now. It may not seem like he cares as much as I, but I know he does. Why else would he come with me to practice and even put down his games to listen. He would even help promote us on his Youtube. We practiced for the next two months. We were the best we have ever been and we were ready. Today was finally the day where we would receive the theme for the festival. "Guys it's here!!!" I exclaim while bursting into the practice room. Yaku, Lev, and Yamamoto all rush up to me with eager faces as I hold up the letter. This is what we have been waiting for this whole time, but as I open the letter my smile drops and my face turns into one of dread. I slowly begin to read the letter to everyone else, "Congratulations! We are super excited for this years National Music Festival. We can't wait to hear all the different bands and are glad to finally announce the theme for this year! Without further ado, the theme for the 50th Annual National Music Festival is......... DUETS! Good luck and may the best band win." As I finish reading the letter I can hear Yaku let out a screech of, "FUUUUUCKKKKK WE'RE DOOMED!!!!" That's when Kenma looked up from the corner and asked, "What's so wrong with duets?" We all looked at him and exclaimed at once, "We only have one vocalist!" That's when he mentioned to all of us for the first time ever in the same monotone voice as ever, that he could sing if we wanted him to. "Wait, you can sing Kenma?" I ask surprised and a little bit doubtful to be honest. "I mean probably not as good as Lev but I can sing a bit" He responded casually. "Well then show us what you've got!" I exclaim, excitedly. What he said was 'a bit' was more like full time album release level.

"...It started with the hayloft a-creakin' 

Well it just started in the hay (loft)

With his longjohns on, pop went a-creeping

Out to the barn up to the hay..."

As soon as he finished the song we were all awed. We immediately signed him up as our 2nd vocalist, for the time being, and then performed at the festival where we won 1st place and the hosts asked if we wanted a gig somewhere downtown. That is where we are today but over the past year we did make Kenma our lead vocalist.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask before Yaku starts the count "Yup" everyone replies and off we go, "1,2,3,4!" Yaku counts and there starts the music

"Oh woah oh woah oh, oh woah oh

The good, the bad, and the dirty

Oh woah oh woah oh, oh woah oh

The good the bad and the dirty

Truth is that it was always going to end

This symphony buzzing in my head...." 

As Kenma sang one thought that always pops into my head, popped into my head, No one would ever really recognize him once he's up here, among the lights, singing like his life depends on it.

*after the gig*

"GOD I'm exhausted" I let out as I plop onto the couch backstage "Talk about it" Yamamoto responds while putting his bass away. "Never thought I'd say this but I'm glad tomorrow is a week day and we have classes" Yaku added "Well I should probably get going so I'll see you guys tomorrow come on Kenma." I say while getting up from my seat on the couch looking around for Kenma. As I look around I see him in the corner, sleeping. "Well you can't blame him, it must take a lot of energy to sing that good and that energetically for two hours straight." I say as I pick him up and head out. "Bye" They all say as we leave. I walk to my car and as I put Kenma into the back seat another thought pops into my head, Cute, I immediately turn that thought aside wondering what came over me. He's Kenma after all, my childhood best friend and those thoughts aren't helping me get over my crush on him that I've had since we were ten. I drive him to his house and bring him inside laying him on the bed and then I leave. Once I get home I practically collapse on my bed and fall asleep. 

*The Next Morning at School*

I was sitting in class kind of bored if I'm being honest, If this was any of my science classes I would be all over it but it's just my math class which I didn't enjoy that much. I started to hum the songs we played last night as I wrote down notes. I am hoping to work on a Chemistry Major in college but I still don't know if I'll stay in Flow once I graduate. I'm hoping to go into science and chemistry as a career but I also don't want to leave the band. We are getting a little bit popular though, so it might be hard to do both chemistry and gigs. I just hate the idea of them replacing me though. I wonder what Kenma will do after. I don't want to leave him. Who will make sure he actually sleeps instead of filming for his channel all night? What if he forgets to drink water? What if-- "Kuroo? Are you ok? Class ended already." Nekomata-Sensei asked, shaking me out of my thoughts. "O- Oh yeah hehe sorry Sensei I'll get going now." I respond. I continue thinking throughout the whole day and I still haven't come to a decision. "Hey Kenma! How was your day? Also can I stay over today I wanna go over some lines." I ask as I walk up to him. He was casually waiting for me near the tree outside campus, that is where we decided was going to be our meetup point because of how close it is to both our classes. "Hi, it was good, how about yours, and yes, you know you don't need to ask." He responded casually glancing up to me for a little bit before returning to his game. "Thanks Kenma! Mine was good as well." I quickly say and then we start to walk in silence, other then the little noises erupting from his video game. 

*At Kenma's House*

We went over the lines I wanted to go over and then I got up to get something to eat. "Do you want anything?" I ask him "hmm no thank you" He responds and then I head out of the room. When I come back he had put down his switch and started to do something on his phone instead. I sat down next to him and opened up my chemistry text book and began studying. Around 10:00 I felt his head fall on my lap and looked over to see him sleeping peacefully. Since he looked a little uncomfortable there, I decided that it was a good time to head to bed anyway and picked him up and brought him to the bed. I then got in myself and we went to sleep. I woke up before Kenma and decided to make breakfast. I went to the kitchen and found some eggs and bacon. As I was cooking I heard movement and looked over to see an obviously still tired Kenma looking up at me. I tell him he can go back to sleep if he is still tired because we don't have to leave for another hour but he just shakes his head and walks to the dining table, pulling out his game. I finish making breakfast and then we eat, get ready, and walk to school together. We go by throughout the week as usual, I stay over a few nights, we meetup at the tree after school, go to practice on practice days, schoolwork, I do usually wake him up and get him ready in the mornings too. It was Friday and we heard about something that peaked my interest, like a ton. Our school was hosting an event called, Battle at the Garbage Dump, it was a music festival where multiple schools and bands could perform in AND the 1st place winners received 500 dollars. We were entering without a doubt.

As soon as I got to band practice I mentioned it and everyone except Kenma agreed, though Kenma didn't disagree he just didn't give an opinion. I figured that was because we weren't popular throughout the school, just in the community and people who came to our shows downtown. He might actually get a bit shy at the idea of a school contest and that is what I was most worried about. I asked him about it and he said it was fine and wasn't a big deal. I trust Kenma so I dropped it and we began practicing. We decided it best if we play our already written songs, The good, the bad, and the dirty, Victorious, Burn the House Down, Bang!, Weak, and Golden Days. We practiced them for hours, then went home we did have a gig the next day downtown where we would be playing our newest song, I wanna be your Girlfriend. After our gig we kept practicing as usual, we played downtown a bit less then usual but whenever we did we would be sure to mention our up coming performance at the school. Finally the day arrived.

*At The Battle at the Garbage Dump*

We were sitting backstage tuning our instruments, warming up, cooling nerves, and just being excited in general. There were a few bands from other schools like Flightless. They were from Karasuno apparently. There was also Iron Wall from Date Tech and Giant Nation from Shiratorizawa plus Night Owls from Fukurodani Academy. It seemed like it was going to be a good day there was lots of good competition and we were so ready. We decided to listen to the other bands because we were last in the line up right after Flightless. Iron wall was really good and so was Giant Nation but in my opinion Night Owls were better and Flightless was even better than that. The lead vocalist in Flightless had bright orange hair and was pretty short but had a great voice, their guitarist had blackish blueish hair and was great at riffs. Their Bassist had long hair and looked like he was in college to be honest but was also really good. On drums they had a scary looking guy who reminded me of Yamamoto. Their 2nd vocalist was a really pretty girl with glasses. In all they were all amazing. As they finished their last song we heard our band called, "....and finally our last performance of the night,.... Flow from our own school Nekoma!" We went up on stage and started the count, " 1, 2, 3, 4" Yaku said and we played.

"Tonight we are victorious

Champagne pouring over us

All my friends were Glorious

Tonight we'll be Victorious" .......

"No Thank you, is what I should've said

I should be in bed

But

Temptations of trouble on my tongue

Troubles yet to come"........

"I found a pile of Polaroids 

In the crates of a record shop

They were sexy, sexy looking back

From a night that time forgot, hmmm........

"Feel like I'm gonna puke 'cause my taxes are due

Do my password begin with a one or a two

Been a hell of a ride but I'm thinking it's time to grow

(Bang! Bang! Bang!)

Metronome"......

"Oh woah oh woah oh, oh woah oh

The good, the bad, and the dirty

Oh woah oh woah oh, oh woah oh

The good the bad and the dirty

Truth is that it was always going to end

This symphony buzzing in my head"......

"Should I keep it light?

Stay out of the fight?

No one's gonna listen to me

If I write a song

Preaching what is wrong

Will they let me sing on TV?"......

We finished our songs and were super proud. The crowd applauded like they do and we left the stage ready to hear the winners announced. They were chosen by the crowd, each audience member had been given a voting slip to fill out. All the bands backstage were nervous but also eager. We had received compliments from the others as well as given them. The principle came up on stage with the votes, already counted, to make the announcement. I closed my eyes and waited to hear who won hoping for the best.

"I know you have all been eager to hear the winners we apologize for the wait as we counted the votes, but here are the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd places for The Battle at the Garbage Dump. In 3rd place winning 150 dollars, is.... Night Owls! In 2nd place winning 300 dollars, is.... Flightless! Finally in 1st place, winning 500 DOLLARS IS....... FLOW! Congratulations everyone and thank you all for performing! Thank you to everyone who came and anyone who helped organize this event! Have a nice night!" The principle finished and we all celebrated, we jumped, we yelled, we hugged, we high fived, and we congratulated everyone else too. We, and all the other winners, came up and collected our rewards then went out for a group dinner. The next day we all had multiple people from school come up to us congratulating us and complimenting us. Kenma was always crowded, I mean people were really shocked to hear him. Everyone was so nice and it felt a little weird but definitely good, though I don't think Kenma enjoyed the attention that much. After school during practice we got an email asking if we wanted record and release CD's and albums. We were so happy and excited and never imagined this to happen so of course we said yes and now we have a booking next Friday to release our first ever CD. 

*One month after the first release* 

Ever since we released the first disc the attention just got even more hectic, though it has started to cool down now and Kenma is so glad about that. We have a full concert planned in a month and after that we are releasing our first complete album. I am graduating next week though and with everything coming up I suppose I'll have to make my decision later but us getting popular, popular right now has basically decided it for me and I'll say I'm a bit worried but also relieved I most likely wont have to leave the band. We still do small gigs at the place downtown but not as often especially because they decided that since we were getting a bit too big for them that they would hire Flightless. We actually became friends with the members of Flightless and hang out often. I learned their names too, the little orange vocalist is Hinata, the guitarist is Kageyama, Bassist is named Asahi and is in fact in highschool, Drummer is named Tanaka and has the exact same energy and vibe as Yamamoto, finally the girl was named Kiyoko and Yamamoto is so jealous that we don't have a girl member. Lev's sister did volunteer to become our manager though so he seems a little bit satisfied. 

Soon enough graduation rolls around and I am officially not in highschool anymore and Kenma is an official third year. I’ve started going to a college maybe an hour away from our practice room and it is hard to hang out with everyone as often but I have somehow made it to every practice, show, and recording while keeping my grades up. I definitely wish I could see Kenma more often I mean we do message and FaceTime like every night but keeping up with everything is a lot of work. Our concert is coming up really soon and I think we’re ready, I’m excited but also nervous because I’ve been to concerts and the crowds they have are insane. It's our last practice before the concert and I can say with certainty we will rock this concert. We have decided to sing our new songs, I wanna be your girlfriend, Devil Town, Don't Threaten me with a Good Time, Death of a Bachelor, Pretender, and The Record Player Song. It is a good lineup I think. We want to start with Don't Threaten me with a Good Time to get it exciting, we plan to end with The Record Player Song and I wanna be your girlfriend because they are so different then our usual.

As I thought over the song layout Alisa burst in carrying a box. "Guys! Look what I got for the concert!" She squealed as she took out a few t-shirts with our bands name on them, they had our logo on them as well and looked really cool to be honest. Our logo was an image of a brain with a flow of blood swirling around it. She had so many of those shirts in this box it was amazing! "I thought we could sell some merch just like at the concert I went to last week!" she explained with a smile on her face, eyes sparkling. "That is a great idea, I can't believe we didn't think of that! Especially Kenma since he has apparently been to so many concerts. Thanks Alisa!" I exclaim hugging her. "OH! I almost forgot! Look what else I got" She squeals again pulling a few other pieces of clothing out of the box. She pulled out a long sleeved black turtle neck shirt, a red medium crop top with our logo, some black ripped jeans, a really cool black belt with a chain connected and a black choker with a few hair ties out and placed them in front of Kenma. She went back to the box grabbed a black tank top, a green and silver over sized tank top with tears, a black leather jacket some black ripped jeans with green fabric beneath the rips another cool black belt and chain and she placed them in front of Lev. Next she pulled out a gold medium crop top, a black leather jacket, some more black ripped jeans, a large spiked black choker, and black finger-less leather gloves then she placed them in front of Yamamoto saying the jacket goes around his waist. Next she went to Yaku with a white v neck shirt with rolled sleeves, a black vest with a hood, black ripped jeans, and some more black finger-less gloves. Finally she came up to me with a black tank top, a clear see through shirt and a ripped black jean jacket then she handed me a chain necklace and some black jeans without rips surprisingly she then tuned to all of us and said to bring whatever black boots we had. 

Now it is the day of the concert and everything is set up, our instruments are already tuned and waiting on stage, there is a booth where people can buy our CD and the t-shirts, and we were ready.

*Kenma's Pov*

God, should I even do it? I don't know. I shouldn't be this nervous. It's not like him declining would do anything I mean we have been friends for so long. I doubt anything could ruin that. I couldn't stop thinking these thoughts while getting into the clothes Alisa had picked out for me. Once I finished getting into them I put on the eyeliner she left in here with me. I also tied my hair up and added some definition to my lips. Once I left the bathroom I was met face to face with a huge crowd. I knew it would be big because this was a concert after all but I didn't expect it to be this big. I mean we were a new band that was barely getting popular. I try to get backstage without being seen but I failed. Usually at school people wouldn't even notice me but today at least five people squealed and revealed my location and then everyone got excited. I somehow managed to rush backstage and everyone looked at me shocked. "It is insane out there, and I know concerts that is a crowd of at least 10,000 people" I explain out of breath. Everyone's eyes widen and I look at Kuroo and just think, Hot. Yeah I'm definitely doing this, I can't leave them alone forever, soon we might not even be able to see each other anymore because college might get in the way of his time with the band. We hear the doors close and that's our que to come out. As we walk out the crowd freaks out, there are a few screams, squeals, a ton of applause and some people even threw things in the air. I hear Yaku start the count and we get going.

"Alright, alright

Alright, alright

Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though 

It's a hell of a feeling though

Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though

It's a hell of a feeling though

Who are these people?

I just woke up in my underwear

No liquor left on the shelf

I should probably introduce myself

You shoulda' seen what I wore

I had a cane and a party hat

I was the king of this hologram

Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand".......

Once the first song ended the audience applauded a whooped and we started the next one

"Life's alright in devil town

Yeah, right, no ones gonna catch us now

Dad has bought a new car now

We're fine, no one's gonna catch us now"

*Instrumental*

"You said something dumb again

She's mad, at least that's what they say

Mum and daddy aren't in Love 

That's fine I'll settle for two birthdays

Devil town is colder in the summertime 

I'll lose my mind at least another thousand times

Hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night

I still get a little scared of something new

But I feel a little safer when I'm with you

Falling doesn't seem so bad when I know you've fallen this way too".......

Another huge applause as we move on again

"I'm a good pretender, won't you come see my show

I got lots of problems well good thing nobody knows

Oh I'm insecure I'm insecure I think I like what I'm s'posed to

(Like what I'm s'posed to)

I don't even mess with drugs I do that cause you say it's dope to

(You say it's dope to)

I"m a good pretender, I'm not really cool I'm a good pretender cause I'm just like you 

I do not belong here, you all clearly do but I'm a good pretender so I'm just like-

(I'm a good pretender)

(I'm a good pretender)

I'm a good pretender all emotions in sync

Don't you think I'm clever we laugh at all the same things

Oh I'm insecure I'm insecure

I think I like what I'm s'posed to

(Like what I'm s'posed to)

I don't even mess with drugs I do that cause you say it's dope to 

(You say it's dope to)

I'm a good pretender I'm not really cool I'm a good pretender cause I'm just like you

I do not belong here, you all clearly do but I'm a good pretender so I'm just like-"......

Even more obnoxious applause and I get even more nervous as we near the end

"Do I look lonely?

I see the shadows on my face

People have told me I don't look the same

Maybe I lost weight

I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best

Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too

I'm walkng the long road, watching the sky fall

The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?

The death of a bachelor

(Oh)

Letting the water fall

The death of a bachelor

(Oh)

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after (ooooh)

How could I ask for more?

A lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor

My nerves start acting up as the second to last song is about to be played, the applause just gets louder and louder.

"I've got a record player that was made in 2014

Died my hair blue it came out a seasick sort of green

I definitely feel a bit seasick I think

"I like vintage dresses when they fall just below my knees

I pretend I scraped them climbing in the trees

(Sometimes I think all I'm ever doing is trying to convince myself I'm alive x2)

Trees x2......

Wipe my eyes and cut me off

(Wipe my eyes I'm crying)

I'm just crying for attention

(For attention)

I wish I'd been a teenage rebel

(Teenage rebel)

Never even got detention

I don't really love you

I just said that for a change of pace

I'm sorry sometimes I don't recognize my face"......

Finally, our last song. The song I have been so nervous about. I feel sick. I can't mess this up. What if I do? No. I can't 

The applause is wild right now. I'm getting a head ache. My head is throbbing. I feel like throwing up. I've never felt this nervous before, ever. Why? It isn't that big of a deal. Well it is but I shouldn't be this nervous. I hear the music start and it's now or never.

"(oh hannah)

I wanna feel you close

(oh hannah)

Come lie with my bones

(oh hannah)

Don't look away

(oh hannah)

Just look at me the same

I look towards Kuroo and directly catch his gaze

"I don't wanna be your friend

I wanna kiss your lips

I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath

I don't wanna be your friend 

I wanna kiss your lips

I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath

(oh hannah, oh hannah, oh hannah, oh hannah)

Oh Hannah

Tell me something nice

Like flowers and blue skies

(oh hannah)

I will follow you home

Although my lips are blue and I'm cold

I don't wanna be your friend

I wanna kiss your lips

(ooh)

I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath

I wanna kiss your lips

I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath"...... The song was finally over, I feel sick and I'm out of breath. My head hurts and feels light. I feel like throwing up. That was so scary. He still hasn't answered me. The crowd was shocked but also burst out into the loudest applause and the loudest cheering of the night. As soon as I got off stage I ran backstage and waited. Kuroo followed me along with the rest of the band.

"K-kuroo." I say nervously

"Kenma? D-did you mean that?"

"U-um Y-yes?"

"I can't believe this!"

Oh no is he mad? I think nervously

"I'm so stupid" he exclaims

"Why? If anyone here is stupid it's me" I ask

"I have been trying to shove these feelings for you away for the past 9 years! All I had to do was tell you!"

"W-wait really? You feel the same?" I ask with disbelief

"Yes and I have since we were 10! So if I may ask you properly, Will you be my boyfriend Kenma?"

"Of Course, dummy!" I exclaim with tears in my eyes as I go hug him

Behind us we hear Yaku say, "HAH KNEW IT! Come on pay up" to which Lev and Yamamoto respond, "Danget I for sure thought they were just childhood friends." We all burst into laughter and go back on stage to say thank you to everyone. 

A week later we recorded our full album and published it two weeks after that. Kuroo stayed in the band and I successfully passed my third year of highschool and started my life as a Half time Gamer and half time Vocalist.


	2. Angst?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not sure if I want to do this but can you all tell me if I should cause I am seriously thinking about it.

Should I make a chapter of Angst? I have a plot for it and everything I’m just choosing wether I should or not and I need help so... intake?


End file.
